Midget
Midgets are stunted and psychotic mutant bandits. Overview At some point in Pandora's recent past, a discovery was made at the Headstone Mine and hastily covered up. While it has never been fully revealed what was found there, it is known that a Vault key fragment came into the possession of Sledge, a grossly muscled behemoth of a man who later amassed a small army of bandits at Headstone Mine. The discovery at the mine had a surprising effect on many of the convict workers there. Most went crazy and many were physically mutated as well, growing into huge, muscular parodies of humanity, or stunted to dwarf proportions. The diminutive crazies came to be collectively known as "midgets". Midgets are typically found among the ranks of the bandits that plague Pandora. They employ a wide variety of strategies and tactics from melee attacks to ballistic weapon use and even suicide bombing. Midgets also squeal and giggle in high pitched voices that can be quite unnerving to hear in the heat of a battle. Mutant Midget Psycho This type of midget is a stunted version of the Psychos, and have exactly the same behavioural traits as their larger cousins. They have much the same appearance as well; shirtless, orange pants and a 'vault mask'. They generally have less health than psychos, but may be more difficult to hit, due to their smaller stature. Strategy Mutant Midget Psychos charge to get into melee range with their intended victims, but are also capable of zig-zagging through terrain to avoid weapon fire. Wielding a "buzz axe", they run up and swing wildly at their target, doing significant damage when they strike. The attack is typically with a double swing pattern, followed by a pause after the second attack. When hurt, Mutant Midget Psychos can flinch, letting a player get a short distance away or counterattack in melee. While only armed with a close combat weapon, they are very capable of throwing axes over long distances, although this attack does minimal damage. Should they sustain significant injury, they are known to cast aside their axes and raise a grenade overhead, then rush their target in a frenzied suicide attack. Killing them at this stage will not stop the grenade from going off. Nomenclature *Playthrough 1: Mutant Midget Psycho *Playthrough 2: Freaky Little Maniac *Playthrough 2.5: Apeshit Stunted Lunatic Midget Shotgunner Some of the midgets wield shotguns, and are consequently known as "Midget Shotgunners". These midgets will hang back and fire their guns from a medium range. The force of the weapon firing is usually capable of flinging them onto their backs and creates long pauses while they pick themselves back up to get ready for the next shot. They often drop Shotgun ammo upon death, and occasionally their shotgun. Borderlands Guide Entry- These little guys come running up to you out of nowhere, just hoping you start to laugh at them - nothing pleases them more than blasting the smirk right off someone's face. Don't let the diminutive size or low health fool you, their shotgun packs a punch. Take them out as quickly as possible. Nomenclature *Playthrough 1: Midget Shotgunner *Playthrough 2: Angry Little Shotgunner *Playthrough 2.5: Fuming Stunted Shotgunner Midget Zombie Some midgets have joined the ranks of the undead in the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx With The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC, many new midgets were revealed. There is even a town called Midgetville. New midgets include: Skag Riders, Badass Midget, Midget Rustler, Midget Ravager, Truxican Wrestler, Dumpster Diver, Crimson Shorty and Meat Popsicle. Badass Midget There is a Badass Midget, first encountered in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. They are the same size as a normal midget, but also heavily armoured, including a distinctive horned helmet. The helmet prevents critical hits; the first critical hit will throw the helmet off without doing damage. The unarmored parts of their bodies are covered in war paint and tattoos. Midget Bosses *King Wee Wee The Secret Armory of General Knoxx *Mini Steve *Thirsty the Midget Trivia *The standard psycho face mask bears the Vault symbol seen in many places throughout the game. See Also Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Bandits